This invention relates to a conduit for molten glass, and more particularly to a conduit for conducting molten glass from a glass melting furnace for delivery to glassware forming equipment.
The invention is especially concerned with a conduit such as described and more particularly to conduit structure embodied in what is referred to as an "alcove" for delivery of molten glass from a glass melting furnace to a number of forehearths each of which delivers the molten glass to a spout where it is formed into gobs which are subsequently formed into the desired glassware articles. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,972, 4,494,974 and 4,552,579 for disclosures of such forehearths. While the invention has been developed for an alcove, i.e. an elongate conduit structure for flow of molten glass to a number of forehearths branching off therefrom for delivery of the molten glass to a plurality of glassware forming stations, it is to be understood that the principles of the invention are also applicable to a forehearth, and the term "conduit" is used in a broad sense encompassing conduit useful in forehearths as well as in alcoves.